Kingdoms World
The Kingdoms World was an unreleased world based on the Kingdoms theme that was planned to be released in LEGO Universe in 2012. However, due to the cancellation of the game, the world was left incomplete and will not be released. Despite having a planned release over a year after the release of the game, the concept for a castle themed world is an old one, appearing in early concept art, the game trailer, and even alpha and early beta loading screens. The Vanguard Outpost was castle themed, and Creepy Crawly Forest also had a ruined castle and tomb. Additionally, prior to the game being cancelled, several hints at the upcoming world had been released to the public, such as Hael Storm mentioning a castle planet,locale.xml and senior design manager Geoff Jones hinting at the world in an interview, were he described it as “an evergreen theme with a light, less serious tone”.http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/story.aspx?id=358446 The only confirmed content were two PvP Minigames: Capture the Princess and Castle Defense. Trivia *According to a LEGO Universe Community Manager named Figmentia, the Kingdoms world was supposed to be the Sentinel headquarters. *With the Kingdoms world update, animal transformations,http://www.pcgamer.com/2012/01/31/a-glimpse-into-what-lego-universe-couldve-been/ horse Mounts, Guilds, and Crafting were to be added to the game.Interview With Figmentia! (Media Of The Universe) Other ideas the developers had for the Kingdoms world included monster invasions, a Black Knights castle, player actions having effects on the environment, and sheep shearing. Gallery Alpha load screen 1.png|A castle world visible in the background of an alpha loading screen LEGOUniverse World.jpg|A castle and several knights featured in a key visual LEGO Universe Trailer|The LEGO Universe trailer, with a castle scene at 0:50 LEGO Universe Rayhawk Kingdoms Map.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk EJHRPRdWkAALeHh.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk EJHQQ2hXkAEWatu.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Kingdoms paint3.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Castle-map.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Courtyard-1-copy.jpg|Concept art Wall-mod-study-copy.jpg|Concept art 27.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler 33.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler Castel interiorRoom Studies.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler Castle_Entry.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler CastleContent MapStudy.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler Moat entry copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rge-weapons3-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rge-weapons-3.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rge-weapons-2-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rge-weapons-5.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Kingdoms concept knightcharacter.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler Kingdoms concept knightcharacter alt.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler KD---desktop.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer KD---Level-4-dragon-knight-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Dragon knight progression.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer LU-castles-king-sketches.jpg|King concept art by Jim Stigall Throne-room-2.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Throne-room-1.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Throne-room-3-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Hall-entry-2-dark-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Throne-room-4-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Timber-study-1-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Timber study 2 copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer 36.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler CastleSpeedFrames 1.jpg|Concept art by Kyle Wheeler CastleModule Silouette.jpg|Concept art by Jacqueline Evans Castle-chunk.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rough-content-map-3-labled.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Rough-content-map-5-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer New-kingdoms-map-med2.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Content-map-study2.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Castle renders3.jpg|3D model concepts Castle Board 1.PNG|Concept art Castle Board 2.PNG|Concept art Castle Board 3.PNG|Concept art Castle Board 4.PNG|Concept art LEGO Universe Kingdoms Animatic Pitch|A pitch for the opening cinematic for the Kingdoms world. The final video would have been a fully pre-rendered animated cinematic. References Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Sentinel